


余生各半

by lj914274558



Category: KX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj914274558/pseuds/lj914274558





	余生各半

元旦前夕又下了一场雪，在日历上的最后一天交上了一个纯白的世界。

明明时间已经很晚，但街上川流不息的样子，往来人群的脸上都带着即将翻到新篇章的喜悦。

陈立信走在街上，有些百无聊赖。

往年这个时候，他都是和弟弟陈立农一起走向新年的。然而今年陈立农被男朋友林彦俊接走跨年了。

陈立农本是不愿意的，陈家夫妻俩现在正在大洋彼岸欢庆节日根本无暇顾及家中的两个大型“留守儿童”。陈立农想在家陪着哥哥，但是被陈立信拒绝了。

“我一会儿说不定也要出去。”陈立信摸摸弟弟顺滑的黑发，看着对方带着担忧的柔软小脸面不改色的说着假话。

他当然知道弟弟的心意，但是他也知道林彦俊为了今天做了不少准备，如果是为了陈立农的幸福，他愿意退一步。

最终陈立农还是一步三回头的被陈立信送到林彦俊手中。对视一眼，林彦俊朝着自己的大舅哥点点头，他报备过今晚可能会带着陈立农在外面过夜，本以为会遭到弟控的严辞拒绝，但是陈立信答应的竟然意料之外的干脆。

 

人头攒动的大街上，陈立信身着一袭黑色大衣，本是刻板冷硬的颜色被穿出一副精明干练的模样。挺拔的身材在白衫西裤的映衬下更加表露无遗。

陈立信沿着街慢慢走着，在路过一排自行车的时候停下脚步。伸手抓起自行车后座堆积的雪花，冰凉的雪被手的温度融化成水顺着指缝流淌，陈立信眸色淡淡，在雪光的映衬下晦暗不明。

雪下着下着变大了，陈立信站在一个咖啡店的雨棚下，虽然雪势变大，但是似乎没有熄灭人们的热情，随处可见两两成行的情侣，让人不禁感慨热恋中的人果然是爱情至上。

等了一会儿，陈立信抚落肩上融化的雪水，又走进飘扬的雪花中，往常的这个时候他不是在公司加班就是回家陪弟弟，今天是元旦，没有需要处理的事务，弟弟也有人陪，上一次这么“无所事事”是什么时候他都快记不清了。

不紧不慢的走着，雪花在头上越积越多，融化之后打湿了发丝，本来梳得一丝不苟的黑发有几缕不听话的耷拉下来，给向来冷峻的脸庞添上几分随性。

陈立信思绪飘散，本以为会一直独自走下去，直到跨过零时走到下一年，没想到独自前行的影子慢慢跟上了另一个挺拔的身影成为一双，转头看见来人，陈立信神色带上三分复杂，他不惊讶于这个人的出现，他更惊讶的是自己对于这人的出现竟然丝毫没有感觉意外，似乎这个人的出现既是意料之外也是情理之中。

“感冒了你弟弟可能会生气的。”来人如是说道。

一身高定西装对于天生贵气的男人来说不过是陪衬，微卷的栗色发丝是被精心打理过的模样，俊逸的五官精致的难以描摹，唇边眼尾带着细细的笑意，灯光映进那双多情的桃花眼中闪着浅浅的光辉，被这双眼看着会有一种被当成全世界的错觉，至少在陈立信看来是这样。

蔡徐坤单手撑着一把富有质感的藏蓝色大伞打在陈立信头上，看着一向果断干练的人难得露出几分呆楞，心里一片柔软。

“你…怎么在这？”陈立信闻言迅速回神，一转头又挂上冰山总裁的模样。

“林彦俊说他拐走了农农不好意思，找我来陪陪他未来的大舅哥。”蔡徐坤一本正经的胡说八道，仿佛刚才一连十个夺命连环call打给人家小情侣询问陈立信情况的人根本不是他。

“谁要你陪。”在看不见的地方，陈立信耳廓一红，面上确是不显，冷着脸转头向前走。而蔡徐坤喜欢陈立信这么久，当然也不是第一天碰钉子，自然也不在意，长腿一迈跟上，手中的伞稳稳地打在陈立信头上。

“反正都是一个人，凑一对不是更好。”蔡徐坤单手插兜笑道。

两人就这么并肩走了一段路，虽然下着大雪，但是蔡徐坤心里一片火热，他和陈立信很少有这样纯粹的单独相处的时光，可能气氛使然，在满大街成双成对的情侣的映衬下，他们俩也仿佛是一对普通恋人。如果有可能，他是希望这条路能一直走下去的。

待陈立信停下脚步，蔡徐坤瞬间准备好接受来自陈总一如往常的拒绝，然而陈立信目光放空不知在想些什么。过了一会忽然转头说道。

“我想喝酒。”

语气平淡的仿佛在说天气不错。蔡徐坤把一瞬间惊讶很好的隐藏了起来，作为一个追求者以及商业伙伴，蔡徐坤自认为还是很了解陈立信的，这个人除了必要的交际很少喝酒，因为酒精会麻痹一个人的判断。知道他心里烦躁，蔡徐坤轻声询问。

“去酒吧？”

“去你家。”

陈立信转过头看向蔡徐坤，本是应该询问的话到他嘴里已经变成了肯定句，大概是因为知道这个人不会拒绝自己。

“好。”蔡徐坤愣了一下，莞尔笑道，“我的荣幸。”

 

蔡徐坤看着眼前面不改色的喝掉两瓶红酒的陈立信，若是放在常人身上，蔡徐坤免不了要称赞一声好酒量，但是放在陈立信身上，蔡徐坤只有从心底蔓延开来的心疼。都是在商场上混过来的，陈立信这酒量是怎么来的他想想也知道。

“别喝了好吗？”蔡徐坤握住陈立信开第三瓶的手，忍不住劝道。

“怎么？蔡总连几瓶酒都舍不得？”

陈立信面色带着薄红，握住酒瓶的手手腕一转，红酒汹涌而来的后劲让他的理智已经降了三分，只剩个状似清醒壳子罢了。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”蔡徐坤无奈否认。

“那是什么意思？”醉了酒的陈立信犹带着几分商业谈判咄咄逼人的模样，眼角眉梢尽是锐利。

“你要是舍不得，完全可以把农农再留在身边几年，他也不是小姑娘嫁出去就不回来了，想他就打个电话让他回来。况且他现在还小，彦俊也不能带他去结婚。你何必……何必这么难过。”

对，就是难过，在蔡徐坤眼里，此时陈立信好像一匹失去了同伴的孤狼，独自蹲坐在高高的山崖之上对着清冷的一弦月默不作声，明明是不声不响的样子，却让看的人心里发疼。

空气有一瞬的安静。

 

“我知道。”

陈立信垂着眼，敛去满眼孤独。下一秒开口，声音因为过度饮酒而微微嘶哑。

“但是知道又能怎样，他总要长大。总有一天他也要像羽翼丰满的鸟儿一样飞走，我不应该也不能阻止。”

“只是爸爸妈妈不在的日子都是农农陪着我一起过的，把他送走了，以后大概就剩下我一个人了吧。”

陈立信慢慢站起身顺着落地窗望出去，蔡徐坤的这个公寓是一个高层，晴空的时候看星星应该很漂亮，可惜今日是阴天，连月亮都被乌云遮盖，只剩下在飘洒的雪花中闪耀的万家灯火，只是这温暖景象给他的感觉却那么远。

闭上眼，不想流露一丝一毫的脆弱，示弱这两个字大概早就被他从字典剔除了。大概醉酒的人会更加脆弱，陈立信费力塑造冰冷坚硬的盔甲被蔡徐坤几句话打破。

“不会的。”

明明是轻声却透着一股子挥不去的坚定，陈立信心中一动，忍不住转过头。

“有我在，不会让你一个人的。”

蔡徐坤一字一顿地说，仿佛每个字都加上了一分说不清道不明得情绪，掷地有声的每个音都好像是要被深深的刻在心里，至少，被刻进了陈立信心里。

陈立信就这么目不转睛地盯着蔡徐坤看着，琉璃珠一样的眼眸仿佛能反射人心，被喜欢的人就这么眼也不眨地盯着，一向以冷静自持著称的蔡总也差点没hold住人设。

然而就在蔡徐坤濒临破功之际，陈立信先一步动了。蔡徐坤松了口气，不过眨眼的时间，陈立信已经走到蔡徐坤眼前，看着不断靠近的人，蔡徐坤一头雾水。

“你…唔！”一句你怎么了还没问出口，就被陈立信落下的唇堵了回去，蔡徐坤忍不住睁大眼。

然而陈立信无暇给他答疑解惑，柔软舌尖在蔡徐坤唇上舔了舔，然后顺着微张的唇深入，穿过齿龈抵达深处。微微辛辣甘甜的酒香瞬间溢满蔡徐坤的口腔。

不过蔡徐坤不愧是把持一个商业帝国的男人，感受到在自己口中舞动的舌，只愣了一瞬就抢回了主动权。

“嗯…”唇舌都被对方狠狠地蹂躏，陈立信只能发出一两声甜腻的鼻音来表达自己的不满。直到肺部的空气被尽数榨干的前一秒，蔡徐坤才放开陈立信的唇，

看着大口喘息的陈立信，蔡徐坤略带尴尬，他也不想表现的像个痴汉，可是错过这一次，下一次又不知到何年何月。

“你…”蔡徐坤的询问被不耐烦的陈立信打断。

“做不做一句话。”

“做什么？”号称人形计算器的蔡徐坤仿佛电脑进入了死机，呆愣愣地反问。

“你说做什么，Make Love。”陈立信微抬线条优美的下颌，一字一句的解释。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”突然被天降馅饼砸蒙的蔡徐坤一瞬间有点不敢相信。

陈立信却没耐心在多做解释，伸手把人推倒在厚厚的地毯之上，然后一下跨坐在蔡徐坤身上，伸手扯了扯脖子上的领带，居高而下的睥睨，仿佛一个王在审视自己的臣子。

伸出一根手指从蔡徐坤衬衫的最上方向下滑动，灵巧的手指经过的地方，纽扣都被轻巧的挑开。蔡徐坤只感觉陈立信的手仿佛带电一般，经过的地方尽是酥麻。想要起身却被陈立信一个眼神逼了回去。

手指匀速向下，待游走到下方，陈立信感觉到，蔡徐坤的某个部位已经硬了。

陈立信葱白一样的手指意味不明的隆起的部位点了点。蔡徐坤不禁苦笑，真的要了命了。

“你…”醉酒微哑的声音让听的人也染上几分醉意，看着眼波流转的陈立信，万年镇定自如的蔡总难得紧张。却没想醉意上头的陈立信已经完全超乎了常态，红唇轻起吐出一句，“还挺大。”

这算是夸奖吗？还没等蔡徐坤乱七八糟的想完，陈立信的手已经拉开他的裤子拉链，顺着内裤的边缘拉下瞬间，硕大的性器迫不及待的跳了出来，蔡徐坤还反应过来，陈立信的手已经覆上了精神奕奕的那处。

手中的硕大因兴奋而涨大，连两个囊袋都硬的可怕，顶端微微溢出粘液顺着柱身流淌下来，陈立信顺着黏腻的液体有节奏上下滑动。蔡徐坤眼中蔓延上血丝，重重的喘息声回荡在客厅中。

直到陈立信虎口微微发酸，才感觉到手中物体开始剧烈跳动，柱头的液体也流的更欢，陈立信心中了然，加快了手上的动作，很快，蔡徐坤就在陈立信手里缴了械。

陈立信捻了捻手中的涩栗子味道的液体，睫毛轻颤。

这边蔡徐坤还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，就感到一只修长的手探到自己身后。从未有人侵入的禁地仿佛也感受到危险的瑟缩了一下。这要是别人蔡徐坤早就拉出去同归于尽了，但是这是陈立信，他喜欢到疯魔的人。为陈立信挨刀他都不介意，更何况是在下。

感受到蔡徐坤浑身僵硬，陈立信眼睑开阖几下垂下了眼，停下了手下动作。

感觉到身后的手虚晃了一下并未做什么，蔡徐坤紧张的睁开眼，结结巴巴的开口。

“怎…怎么了…”

陈立信再次抬眼缓慢的眨了眨，轻飘飘的张口吐出两个字。

“累了。”

闻言，蔡徐坤压下几分失落，他本以为过了今晚他和陈立信的关系能更进一步，却没想到喝醉的人完全不按常理出牌。正当他想问要不要休息的时候，陈立信下一句话飘过来重重的砸在蔡徐坤的脑中。

“我累了，你来。”

一个原子弹在蔡徐坤脑内爆炸，陈立信这是向他发出邀请吗？然而还没等他动作，陈立信再次开口。

“不过…”蔡徐坤以为陈立信要反悔，没想到陈立信脱口而出的话竟然是，“你还行吗？”说着瞟了一眼蔡徐坤刚刚释放的下半身。

怂了一晚上的蔡徐坤终于一秒蔡总附体，一个翻身把坐在自己身上的美人压在地毯上，因为领带被拉松而显露出来的精致锁骨在猩红地毯的映衬下如玉一般，蔡徐坤附身在那锁骨之上烙下一个殷红的印记，微微的刺痛感让陈立信闷哼了一声，蔡徐坤低沉而富有磁性的声音带着热气在陈立信耳边环绕。

“宝贝儿，没人告诉你不要在这种时候说男人不行吗。”

陈总也不甘示弱，环住蔡徐坤的脖颈，张口在肩上印上一排整齐的牙印，转过头凑到蔡徐坤耳边轻声说道。

“你是第一个这么告诉我的，希望你也能好好证明这一点。”

话到这份上，多说无益，蔡徐坤伸手从墙边的柜子里拿出一罐上次蔡妈妈遗忘的护手霜，挤了一大坨到手上，褪去陈立信的西裤，把手伸到陈立信后方开拓起来，浓烈的玫瑰香气散落在空中，待三根手指能够无障碍地进入之后，蔡徐坤抽出手指换上了早已迫不及待的性器。

握住陈立信的腰，蔡徐坤进入的动作不快，虽然他已经忍到快要爆炸，但是陈立信毕竟是初次，伴随着缓慢的侵入，陈立信的身体抖得宛如秋天的落叶，在刚刚还兴奋不已的玉茎也萎靡不振。

蔡徐坤俯身看着，身下人明明还是那张冷脸，但是却带上几分与往常不同的颜色，一双眼微微眯起，睫毛震颤，眼尾带一抹胭脂红，眉头颦起似乎遇到了什么难题一般，红润的唇因为疼痛褪去几分颜色。白玉一般的身体因情动带上樱花般的淡粉色，胸前桃粉色的两点还带着点晶亮，那是蔡徐坤刚刚含过的痕迹。

看着陈立信身上不断滑落的汗珠，虽然被对方紧热湿滑的内部刺激的想要一下进入，但最终还是心疼占了上风，蔡徐坤拿出二十几年的自制力停下了动作。

“是不是太勉强了？要不然…”

蔡徐坤出口的话是好意，但是身下人好像不太领情。

“啧。”

陈立信不耐烦睁开带着浓重湿意的双眼，似乎不明白商场上杀伐决断的人怎么上个床这么墨迹。

伸手一把推倒蔡徐坤，陈立信就这自上而下的动作毫不犹豫的坐了下去。

“哈…”“嗯…唔…”

深入交合之时，两人的喘息交杂在一起难以辨认。蔡徐坤觉得自己简直要被逼疯了，温暖紧热的甬道紧紧包裹着他的性器，本就湿软的内部随着陈立信的呼吸还会微微蠕动吮吸，简直宛若置身天堂。

陈立信也舒服的叹出一声，又热又长性器硕大的顶端狠狠顶到身体最深处的一点，快感一时间成几何速度爆裂开来然后迅速攀升，几秒之间就抢夺过被酒精占据的大脑。

陈立信骑在蔡徐坤的身上，抬手向后梳了一把散乱的发丝，露出光洁的额头和精致的眉眼，随即开始了动作，速度又快又狠，一下一下，仿佛要榨干男人精气的精怪般不知疲惫。

蔡徐坤的手忍不住放在身上人劲瘦有力的腰上，虽不似女人一般纤细的不经盈盈一握，但是扭动起来简直是要了蔡徐坤的命。蔡徐坤不禁想起好友拉着他品鉴美女经常挂在嘴边的那句。

美人杀人不用刀，勾魂摄魄全靠腰。

看着眼前海妖一般的诱人心魄的美人，还是一副冷淡禁欲的脸，却让人只想狠狠地压在身下。蔡徐坤今天领会到这句话的精髓，过了今晚，就算陈立信让他把头扭下来当球踢他也毫无怨言。

随着快感的不断堆积，时间观念变得模糊，蔡徐坤本来还硬着一口气强撑，后来完全随着陈立信的动作沉浮，快感从交合之处传开随着酥麻的脊椎向上，脑内烟花四溅，不多一时竟然就到了高潮，

感觉到体内硕大性器开始剧烈跳动，陈立信满身汗湿的趴在蔡徐坤身上，感受滚烫热液喷洒在内壁的刺激，随即情不自禁的跟着射了出来。

从余韵中走出来，蔡徐坤听到陈立信幽幽地说道。

“嗯…你还是补一补比较好，”

看到蔡徐坤眸色渐深，酒醉致使一向警觉的陈立信没意识到危险即将到来，反而补了一句，“我怕以后你身体撑不住。”

陈立信以为自己是好意，蔡徐坤在他手里一共射了两次，时间似乎都不是很长。但是这话听在蔡徐坤耳朵里这简直是莫大的讽刺。

于是，这一夜剩下的时间，蔡总充分让陈总认识到，行不行不是说出来的，补这个字绝对不应该出现蔡总的床上。

 

第二天，清晨时分，蔡徐坤一睁眼就看到陈立信身着衬衫，端着一杯水半靠在床头慢慢喝着。

“你醒了。”看到他醒来，陈立信放下水杯淡淡说道。

“嗯…”

蔡徐坤看着一脸淡定的陈立信，心里忐忑，陈立信不会拔吊无情，始乱终弃吧。但转念一想好像也不太对，明明他才是上面的啊。

“我们…”想了想还是忍不住先开口。

“放心，我会对你负责的。如果你愿意的话，我们就开始交往。”先一步打断的陈立信把从醒过来之后斟酌了半天的话一字一句的说了出来。

完全被抢了台词的蔡总完全没时间多想，他已经因为这一句大脑当机。

“交往？”充分发挥复读机本质的蔡总毫无意义的重复了一遍。

“嗯，以结婚为目的交往，你愿意吗？”

其实陈立信也有几分紧张，虽然蔡徐坤明显对他有好感，但是告白这种事，陈总这辈子还是第一次做。

从喜欢上陈立信的那一天起，蔡徐坤就做好了未来的五年甚至十年，他都只能朝着这朵可望而不可及的高岭之花努力的准备，没想到守得云开见月明的日子来得如此之快。

看着对方因为紧张显得更加冷硬的脸，却没有忽略那眼里一万倍的认真。蔡徐坤撑起身靠近，抬手执起陈立信放在身侧紧张握紧的手，蔡徐坤低头印上虔诚的一吻，再次抬头认真回复道。

“我的余生，一半是你，一半是我。以后的每一年，我都会陪你一起度过的。”


End file.
